


【FF14|于桑】危楼高百尺（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [38]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *小伙伴想我更新但中长篇更新周期较长所以暂时先摸鱼回报_(:з」∠)_*时间线3.4-3.5期间，部分场景参考三津太太前些日子的拍照，参考出处：https://laosuannaibeiqiangzhule.lofter.com/post/1d05def6_1c71927e9*含R18（一点点一点点一点点），含本人病根，就是那种……那种……比划比划一言难尽的病。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 5





	【FF14|于桑】危楼高百尺（END）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1.0阿希莉雅和桑克瑞德在乌尔达哈城外住过一小段时间，当时还未决定由芙·拉敏收养。

【1】

“桑克瑞德，快，摘那个给我。”

十二岁的女孩手里举着烤肉串往桑克瑞德背上爬。这烤得生黑的肉串到底哪儿好吃了，桑克瑞德想不明白，并且再怎么想不明白也拗不过女孩非要吃这烤得生黑的肉串——据说还有烤得生黑的仙人掌叶和煮得发烂的蟾蜍与鸡油菌。桑克瑞德不是没吃过难吃的食物，在萨雷安训练那会儿吃过泥巴捏的馅饼，小时候在利姆萨·罗敏萨则用海水填肚子，可既然已经把女孩带到有人烟的地方来了，就没必要吃这些东西了吧？

“别吃这个了。”桑克瑞德叹着气想从她手里拿走那串黑烤肉，“也不怕肚子疼。”

“你好啰嗦啊！”

“这怎么能怪我啰嗦？”

“不要，不给。快摘那个给我，我要那颗，你瞧，青色的！”

“青色的我摘不到啊。”

“能的！”

真是倔得要命。桑克瑞德给女孩压得弯下了腰，额头都要抵上膝盖。

“那你从我身上下来啦。”

“我下来你就要摘。”

“是是是。”

青年等着女孩滑下自己的背——而女孩也只是滑到桑克瑞德不必这么辛苦弯腰的位置罢了——抬手对着天边那颗青色的星星挥了挥，指头弯起，突然脱力般咚地垂落，砸在腿边。

“看好了，‘卟’。”

他在女孩面前伸开手，指缝中夹着一颗散发着浅青色亮光的碎晶。

“哇！”

“这是风属性的碎晶。”把这颗碎晶交给女孩之时，桑克瑞德顺势抽走了那串他看不顺眼老半天了的黑肉串，“拿去玩。”

“再加一颗！再加一颗！”

“唉……这回想要什么颜色的？”

“橙色的。”

青年故技重施，在空中一抹，收下手臂后夹着枚琥珀色的小碎块。

“不过这个不能给你。”他笑着眯起眼，在女孩面前晃晃琥珀碎块，“这是我要用来收买个大家伙的……来。”

双手在星空下残影流转，再给女孩展示时，琥珀碎片就成了一颗软糖。

“怎么样？”

女孩心情大好，咬着软糖重新爬上桑克瑞德的背。这回青年全无办法，只得彻底放弃独自躲在这片营地高处对着星辰思考整理手中情报的打算。

“桑克瑞德，桑克瑞德。”

“又干嘛啊。”

“为什么叫这个名字？”

“那你为什么叫阿希莉雅？”

“爸爸没告诉过我。”

青年不自在起来。话题本不是他开的，却给小阿希莉雅堵得郁结不已。

“我也不知道自己为什么叫这个名字。”他试着回答得不那么生硬，“……我没爸妈。”

“他们也……”

“不知道。”

阿希莉雅似乎意识到自己越线，趴在青年背上沉默片刻，突然揉起他的头发。

“我还没离开阿拉米格的时候，看到过很多爸爸都这么揉邻家的男孩子脑袋。”

“是啦。快下去。”

但阿希莉雅此时正处于桑克瑞德喊她做什么她就非要拧着来的当口上，硬是在青年双肩上撑起自己，下巴抵着他的头顶。

“星星真好看啊！”

“哼嗯。”

“我爸爸说，妈妈在那里看我。”

“嗯。”

“会在哪呢？”

桑克瑞德无奈地稍仰起视线，陪着女孩看着同个方向的星星。

“我倒是认识个家伙，在萨雷安那边。”他想起自己那片琥珀碎片原准备用来“讨好”的对象，“以前那小子在一大堆谁都读不懂的预言啊诗歌啊里混，慢慢就得学着看星象。我觉得他可能比我说得明白些。”

“那他告诉过你你的爸爸妈妈在什么地方看你么？我想我的妈妈也会在同一个地方。”

“我没问过。”桑克瑞德冷冷地哼了声，没把那句“生下小孩来就扔到一边的爸妈知道在哪了又有什么用”说出口，“过段时间，如果那家伙到艾欧泽亚来的话再问吧。”

“那你记得哦。”

“是啦。”

“啊啾……”

“晚上冷。”

桑克瑞德摸索着身旁的行李包，记起自己的毯子还在帐篷里，想让阿希莉雅从身上下来再去拿，便开口这么要求了。

身上的重量很快如他所愿地离去，桑克瑞德背上也少了一块暖意。不过这暖意离开的方式极不温柔，撕得连皮带肉。

他咬牙扛住背上奇怪的裂痛，在帐篷中找来找去，拖出一块布，可这块布拿到星光下的亮处时，上头明晃晃的全是红褐色的血。

“唉啊……”

桑克瑞德看清了它，头扣着地面，气息微弱。

他孤身一人，身前身后无人应答。星光清冷，不论它们是红是蓝还是璀璨的金光银箔，罩在身上都只是做失血的帮凶，徒增寒意。手掌里也没有他为阿希莉雅摘来的星星，空寥寥一握，不过是山崖下涧水如携着冰钉的急流，刮着他在下落期间扒拉树枝草根后磨伤的掌心。

眼前那片给血色弄脏了的布应该是他外套的一部分，想来是给树枝钩坏了，散在一个不该在的位置上。

桑克瑞德沉沉地眨眼，发现眼皮被糊住了。求生本能和客观状态互相矛盾，正争执谁先谁后，只是它们的主人没有判决的余力，仅能对着这块脏兮兮的布凝聚焦点。

而后这一努力也失败了，他唯一能做的就是将藏在怀中的绢帛塞进胸前的血肉里，希冀这血肉还有点藏东西的功效，让追来的敌人嫌脏嫌恶心，不敢轻易伸手进来找。那等待着他决定的本能与机能安静下来，视线的焦点随着水流和无温的星光溶解。

【2】

有人在撩他那点破破烂烂的衣物。人的皮肤相触，桑克瑞德的意识冒出一星火花。

他觉得自己的本能就是这点不好：警惕防备已烙在骨血里，睡也睡不着，死也死不掉，尤其是在极度想睡或明明可以一死百了的时候，这一烙印就开始嚷嚷，不要睡啊，不能睡啊，亦或是，不，还不能死。

并且这星火花跳得欢快，桑克瑞德只抱怨得了几秒，就知道来者是什么人了。

如果是追来的敌人，此时大概要用兵刃来挑他的随身物品，可面前这个却不管不顾地先试他的鼻息和心跳。认出对方触碰的方式后，桑克瑞德连眼睛都不屑睁开，直到那人摸到先前他埋藏着绢帛那块乱七八糟的伤口。

对方停了一瞬，指尖按了下来。那滑溜溜的、噗呲的一声响让桑克瑞德凑起眉毛。

“眼见为真，掌握为实。我……收到了。你的存活也好，带回的信息也罢……确已收悉。”

桑克瑞德吃力张嘴，唇齿间黏着血丝。

“快拿走。”

“嗯。”

那人抽去绢帛，伤口中还有知觉的神经疲弱而怕痛地缩了起来，弄得桑克瑞德一阵烦躁，仿佛他挨痛了全怪这来人似的。

而后他给对方扛到了个暖和的窝里，耳边是对方念叨此时伤处不适宜直接抱着或背着，让他不由自主去回忆自己弄坏了身体的哪儿——好像是背上，也许是侧身，跳下山崖的时候，桑克瑞德印象中追来的咒术师发动了一次烈炎。落下时他尽力对着山涧，涧水冲掉了烧伤的灼痛，麻木到他都快忘了。那么他现在在哪？桑克瑞德悄悄撬起眼皮，本就只剩半块的视野一减再减减到四分之一，黑黑白白里晃着几根在斗篷兜帽上卷着的发丝，往下则是一大片褐红褐红的麻布质地。

于里昂热的衣服还是这么土里土气的。桑克瑞德倦惰地在精灵肩上埋下半张脸，后脑勺贴着对方扶着自己、温热带着薄汗的掌心，临睡时还想，要不是这么跳下来，这片峡谷和山涧都很美来着，不知道已经当了水晶代言人的敏菲利亚能看到多少，第一世界的峡谷会不会比这里美丽得多。

【3】

敏菲利亚后来走过的地方并不太多，和他们几个贤人比起来，除开于里昂热，敏菲利亚算是在沙之家中第二闷的一个。

桑克瑞德出门时，她在屋里。桑克瑞德回家来，她也在屋里。桑克瑞德觉得自己能安排得来的那些琐琐碎碎，换到敏菲利亚身上，他就怎么也想不通她哪能应付得了，就像他能面不改色吃掉一块石头，却绝对不会让敏菲利亚去吃石头一样。

午夜前他闲来无事，约她到沙之家的屋顶上坐坐聊聊，理由是定时散散心。敏菲利亚见他难得没把自己扔进花堆里沾一身粉红，加上心情也好，欣然同意后和他并肩坐在屋顶上有前言没后语地边聊边喝着夜风。

她不再是多话多动的阿希莉雅了，桑克瑞德暗自握了握肩膀，搜罗话题来缓解无声，接着发现阿希莉雅一长大，他就连“今个儿星星真美啊”的话都不敢说。

“还想摘哪颗吗？”于是他说得笨拙，播撒给繁花茂叶的香水珍珠哪样都不能用。

敏菲利亚只是宁静地交握着十指：“什么？”

“嗯……你以前啊……老缠着我弄这个弄那个。”

“没有吧？”

“忘了？老叫着桑克瑞德啊，桑克瑞德，给我摘个星星吧，要青色的那颗。”

敏菲利亚咯咯笑起来。

“是这么叫过，但是没有很多次吧？我记得我们在那里没有呆多久，你查到真相后不久，我就和芙·拉敏一起生活了。再见你你大多在喝酒聊天什么的。”

桑克瑞德挫败地别开脸，不好再接下去。说来那时候他也不是个有心人，阿希莉雅着急父亲安危，他也急于追溯真相，那么些寥寥数语应付式的来往全盖在各自未卜的前路基石下。

于里昂热就在这时候上了天台，端着一个茶壶和三只杯子。

“泡茶的时候……巧是巧得很，经塔塔露告知，你二位在这里观星。”

桑克瑞德不知该不该高兴他来，可来都来了，总不能赶那精灵走。

“观什么星，吹风而已。”他接过茶壶，嗅嗅壶里的味道，“嗯，甘菊，加蜂蜜了吗？”

“另起一份。”于里昂热安然掏出小瓶，“我记得你喝不太甜。”

“好，好。敏菲利亚要几勺？”

“我自己来就可以了。”

“你忘了拿茶点是不是？”

“贪心不足，蛟蟒死于白象。”

“好了喂。”

敏菲利亚趁他俩拌嘴，自己沏好了一杯，托在手里。

“于里昂热，我倒是想请教一件事。”

“您请说。”

“能在天上看着我们的逝去的至亲……在哪个星座里？”

桑克瑞德惊讶地望着她，可敏菲利亚面容恬静，没有与他对上目光相视一笑的意思。

他的惊讶渐渐归于沉寂，想抖漏点那时阿希莉雅任性的轶事作为衔接告知于里昂热这个话题如何缘起，忽又记得那时他为什么不肯深谈，为什么会把话题扯到个远在本国的于里昂热身上。

“我去拿点松饼，你跟敏菲利亚说一下吧。”

男人走到楼梯边，身后响起于里昂热解释星座的声音时又回头望了眼。长大了的阿希莉雅沐浴着星光，他看着她在星光里仪容端庄。

长大了的阿希莉雅去了星海。

【4】

桑克瑞德挣扎起来，这样的画面让他全身都在痛哭，只有一双眼眶干干地流不出泪水。

熟悉的气息在他旁边左右移动，他听得见于里昂热对自己的伤口罗列咒文，借魔法调用身体一切能抵抗住失血和感染的机能。

“你就……”

他才张了下嘴，那精灵的魔法便得到呼应，某种力量冲刷着内脏，逼得他停下话语，向着视野内唯一一个人影撞过去。内脏中的淤血随着他的莽撞涌上喉咙，他只来得及看清于里昂热用毛巾接着他的下巴，根本无暇顾及要怎么阻止嘴里的东西往外冲的势头。

“我看也是时候了……没震碎哪个器官的代价微小至斯，该向诸神致谢。”于里昂热一手接着浸湿了毛巾的血，双眼对着满满一手心的浓重颜色挤成细缝，“不论你想去哪，抑或在睡梦里决定憎恨的目标……至少先熬过这一关。”

他扶起男人的脸，用黏着血的拇指擦过左眼。桑克瑞德抬不起的左眼皮被血压得直跳。

“带着恨意死去，是一时爽利如斩裂荆棘的快刀。不过我有个提议：带着恨意活下来，永远在我眼前警示。”

精灵观察着桑克瑞德的神情，点点头又补充道：“你在沉眠时什么也没说。”

男人愣了下，混沌的头脑做不出恰当的反应，好半天了，他那凝结了血块的嘴和混成浆糊的思维才同时决定好答词。

“水。”

“啊啊，不好意思。”

于里昂热歪斜着身影去找水，这么看来附近能马上拿得到的都不是清水。桑克瑞德趁机清理视线，撑起上身，低头瞄了眼胸前一团糟的贴布和环在腰上的绷带，试试四肢，再碰碰绷带一角，通过知觉判断自己当时的情况。

这么一算，烧伤多半是在身侧，比想象中的好。至于胸前这个口子他则记不清来历了；手掌的擦伤是最早被治愈的，张开一看连痕迹都不见半点。

于里昂热要是愿意，很多伤口都能处理得不留疤痕。可桑克瑞德身上还是存在不少细细碎碎的疤，有些是他自己没法让于里昂热治疗，还有些则出自于里昂热的盘算。他摸摸自己左眼皮上干涸了的血痕，让它保持在合上的状态，等着于里昂热送水回来。

精灵送的是温热的清水，水里不带任何配方。将水杯交给男人前于里昂热还犹疑了几秒，似乎不确定桑克瑞德能不能拿得住。

但这点小事难不倒他。桑克瑞德握着杯子含上一口，润了润舌尖。

“看好了，于里昂热。”

他再含一大口，舌头和喉咙各自工作，这口水咽下后，他张开嘴让精灵看自己的牙齿和舌面，突然用手指掏着口腔一角，翻开来就是一颗血块。

“这个呢，就像我们平常会藏在牙齿里的毒药。”男人淡淡地搓开这丁血块，孤独的右眼直视那精灵刹那间凉下去的脸，“很简单吧？如果被俘受审，随时……都能弄出来这么一颗。看准时机吐出来，假装自己内伤严重，审问者就会看情况停手。”

他让血块晕开来的红色沾满指尖，安静地扯过于里昂热的领子，抹上精灵的下唇。

“我在哪里死掉和活下来，都不是为了成为谁的负担……稍微放清醒一点。”

那片沾了血的下唇嗫嚅着，动作轻柔却略带疑惑地靠上来。桑克瑞德默许它形成一个吻，血腥味不重，搅着腥苦。

亲吻很快游到胡茬上，和着粗糙的舌面划下脖颈。

“那……为了什么？”

“呼嗯。”桑克瑞德垂下脸，揪了揪精灵的发丝，迟钝地调派神经中会享受性欲的那部分，“……大概是没能摘下来过的愿望。”

“那么我的愿望，也作为那颗星星……”于里昂热在男人胸前拖出一块长长的水迹，吐息喷上裹在腰间的绷带，边缘一点点濡湿，“……请摘给我。”

“不行。”

“有点偏心。”

“我是人类。”

于里昂热蠕动的头颅停在绷带上，像是听到了什么笑话，发尖抖动起来。

“你瞧瞧这。”精灵的双手扳着桑克瑞德的腰际，在烧伤了的那一侧压出凹陷，又扬起脸，指腹划过桑克瑞德用血涂红了的嘴唇，“……像是人类会享受的东西吗？”

“那你也不要许这种不像人类的愿望。”

于里昂热放弃与他争论，褪下他的裤腰握住那根器官。舌尖抹开干掉了的血，含入性器时刻意用这片下唇紧贴着柱体上的皮肤，将血迹交还回来。

桑克瑞德扯紧了精灵的发顶。

“小鬼，喂……唔嗯……于里昂热。”

他收缩着下腹，忍着肌肉、皮肤和新长出来的疤互相拉扯的刺痛，别扭地弯下身躯，尽力让自己的额头够得到精灵的不管什么地方。

这些个贪心又任性的小孩。

END.


End file.
